Sailor Moon Wish
by Just Another Fanatic
Summary: Set after Stars, a new darkness has come to Tokyo, but will Sailor Moon and her Senshi have the strength to defeat a genie, even with the help of Chibiusa and two of the senshi from her team? It is important to protect their wishes more than anything.
1. New Senshi on the Block A Wish is Stole

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters associated with the comics, anime, or PGSM. I do, however, own any characters not from the aforementioned medias.**

**Author's note: This takes place after the fifth season. I'll be using elements from the Manga, the Anime, and PGSM. I'll be using the Japanese names as best I can. It'll be more formatted like the anime than Manga or PGSM, with a new monster (which will all be called Ruckus, but will appear different every time) every episode with larger bad guys.**

* * *

Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Wish  
New Senshi on the Block  
A Wish is Stolen

"Stop her!" a cry rang through 30th century Crystal Tokyo. "She's stolen a wish."

The pounding of feet ran through the halls of the palace. "Chibiusa! Chibiusa, where are you?" Neo-Queen Serenity called. She stopped and looked out a window, spotting a girl lying on the ground, and two Neo-Senshi fighting a woman of tiny stature with a black bob hair style wearing pale green ensemble that resembled a swim suit.

The Senshi fighting were the new Sailor Moon and the new Sailor Mars, while the girl lying on the ground was named Suzuki. Suzuki's pale skin had taken a gray tinge, and the shining green crystal in the small woman's hands was beyond a doubt Suzuki's wish.

"Mars Volcano Erupt," Sailor Mars, or more appropriately, Warrior Sailor Mars, yelled and a stream of lava burst forth toward the woman. She, however, managed to whisk to the side, completely avoiding the attack.

"What a pleasure it has been fighting you," the small woman said in a pinched voice. "However, I must take my leave, as my master requires this wish." The woman spun quickly, disappearing.

"No!" Warrior Mars yelled. She dropped to her knees and pounded the ground. "I've failed…"

"You didn't fail, Angi-chan," Chibiusa, as Sailor Moon, said lying a hand on her shoulder. "They've never attempted to take a wish before."

"Chibiusa! Angi," Minako yelled approaching from the distance with a tow of the original inner Senshi, and several of the new Senshi. "What's happened?"

However, Makoto spotted Suzuki lying on the ground on the far side of the Senshi. "Suzuki," she gasped and ran to her daughter, the second of her two children.

"They stole her wish," Chibiusa said, transforming back to her princess self, now sixteen. "We couldn't stop Jade."

King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity arrived on the scene and Endymion approached Makoto and Suzuki. "She's still alive," King Endymion said. "We'll get her to the med lab and stabilize her until we can retrieve her wish crystal."

* * *

In a dark, dank cave Jade approached a bottle, hoards of minions parting to let her through. A mist grew from the bottle, and a voice rang through the cave. "You approach with such confidence."

"I have brought you a real wish," Jade said. "A powerful one." She held out the gleaming green crystal, looking as pure as an emerald.

The mist swept forward, and the crystal floated from the small woman's hands, floating in the mist as the mist sucked the green from the crystal. The crystal fell to the ground with a small _clink_, and where the mist had been, a woman with long raven hair and skin like porcelain stood. She was beautiful, in a robe of gold and eyes of black.

"Pearl-sama," Jade kneeled before the woman. The hordes behind Jade followed suit.

"Very good," Pearl said, allowing Jade to kiss her fingers. "However, I will continue to need your service. I have gained just enough power to bring us to the past, where I may destroy the queen when she is young and unsuspecting and unguarded." She lifted her hands and each of her servants as well as herself began to glow, slowly disappearing. Once the last trace of light was gone, all that was left was a foggy white crystal on the ground, sucked dry of the power it held.

* * *

Back in the palace, Neo-Queen Serenity suddenly felt weak and fell, only to be caught by her king. Princess Chibiusa gasped. "Mother, are you okay?"

"For now I am," the queen said. She looked down. "But I feel that Pearl has taken a new route, and has decided to attack me while I am younger." She looked at Chibiusa. "My daughter, Chibiusa, I do wish I could avoid asking you this, but you must travel back once more and help Sailor Moon to fight Pearl."

"Yes, mother," Chibiusa said with a curtsey. She turned and ran to her room where her time key was.

"Be careful, my love," the queen said quietly.

"She'll be okay," King Endymion assured his wife.

Chibiusa ran into her room, changing from her princess dress into a schoolgirl outfit, packing a bag of clothes, and then looked for her key. She found it lying on the foot of her bed. She grabbed it, and it felt warm, like it had just been used. "Diana?"

The gray, still smaller than Luna and Artemis but now almost full grown cat looked up from her spot on Chibiusa's pillow. "Yes, Princess Chibiusa?"

"Was someone in here before me?"

"Well, Zabby and Tori were a moment ago," Diana said. "I believe they went to the past."

"And they left the key? Those… ugh, I'm so gonna kill them."

* * *

_Present Day (or shortly after Sailor Stars):_

"Ahhh!" Usagi's cry rang through the neighborhood as she ran out the door of her house. "I can't believe I'm running so late today."

"You know," Luna said running along the wall next to the sidewalk Usagi was on, "if you hadn't stayed out so late last night with Mamoru you'd have gotten to bed earlier, and you would have woken earlier as well."

"Be quiet Luna," Usagi said. "I don't have time to argue about my habits right now." She picked up her pace as she was running even later than usual.

She burst into the classroom exactly twelve seconds after the bell rang. She quickly apologized and slid into her seat. Two girls stood at the front of the room. One of them, the taller one, had long yellow blond hair, with five tiny braids falling down and resting on top of the hair, each tied off with a small yellow ribbon. She had large acid green eyes and a curved figure. She looked a little bored, examining her cuticles and then she spun a foot a little, wearing black boots, a combination of Western style and stiletto style. They had silver buckles, and pressed designs and came up to her mid calves.

The other girl was a little shorter and had curly, teal hair that fell to just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a light blue, and she wasn't quite as developed as the others, making her more like Ami and Usagi in figure. She looked much more interested, yet a little shy, and was chewing on the side of her bottom lip while looking down at her black flats with little bows around the ankles.

"Class, these are your new classmates," their teacher announced. "They just transferred from a boarding school further inland and I expect you all to treat them warmly and with open arms. Now, if you'd like to introduce yourselves…"

"I'm Tori Saunders," the taller said perking up now that everyone was looking at her.

"My name is Zabby Tenoh," the shy looking one said. Her confident voice betrayed her looks.

"You may take seats where there are open spots," the teacher said. "Choose anywhere you'd like."

Zabby nodded her 'thanks' while Tori took the closest spot to the door. Zabby took a seat behind Usagi.

"It's odd," Makoto said to Minako, Ami, and Usagi while they sat outside eating their lunches later.

"What is?" Usagi asked.

"Two girls, friends, transfer to our school together," Makoto said glancing at Zabby and Tori. They were talking with a few guys, Zabby eating Sushi while Tori was only sipping on water and chewing on some gum. "Why?"

"Maybe they were expelled," Minako said.

"Or possibly they both wanted to be closer to home," Ami said. "After all, they had been at boarding school, so it's possible they both live in the area, and wanted to be with family."

"And isn't it Usagi-chan's job to jump to conclusions?" Minako asked.

"Hey," Usagi lightly batted at Minako's arm.

"So, are we going to the Temple after class?" Ami asked. "To meet with Rei-chan?"

"I think so," Usagi said. "After all, I don't have any money for the Crown."

"How do you never have money?" Minako asked. "Doesn't Mamoru-san pay for everything you could want? Especially after Seiya?"

"Minako!" Makoto gasped.

"That was uncalled for," Ami said.

"I know," Minako said. "I'm sorry, Usagi-chan. It just kind of slipped out."

Usagi sighed. "It's okay… I say a lot of inappropriate things as well." She cocked her head for a moment. "What were we talking about again?"

"The new girls," Makoto said.

"Right," Usagi nodded. "It is weird, but Ami-chan's probably right. It just seems weird to us. Maybe because we're usually on the look-out for suspicious activity. Great, see what our cats have done to all of us, Minako-chan."

Minako laughed. "It is their fault, isn't it?"

* * *

"So, class, please solve this problem and raise your hand when you're finished," Ami's math teacher said an hour later while she sat in math.

Tori and Zabby, in the row in front of her, both raised their hands moments later, barely even jotting anything down in their notebooks. Ami was working to complete the problem still when Zabby was called on and answered, correctly.

"Very impressive, you two," their teacher said. "How did you figure it out so fast?"

"Our old school was a little bit ahead," Zabby said. "But, just a little. We recently finished this chapter in our textbooks."

* * *

"They are very smart," Ami said as the four sailor Senshi were walking toward Rei's temple.

"Who?" Makoto asked.

"The new girls," Ami said. "They finished a problem that took me three minutes, but they got the answer in seconds."

"Maybe they can read minds," Minako said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Artemis said catching up to the girls from behind with Luna.

"I was only joking," Minako said. "Chill."

As they were walking, they heard a scream in an alley ahead. They ran ahead and turned to the alley, seeing a short woman with a black bob wearing a green swim suit outfit. She held a steel wand to another woman's chest and laughed. She pulled the wand away, then frowned. "Oh, pooey, a powerless wish."

"Girls, transform," Luna said urgently.

"Right," Usagi said. She grabbed her broach. "Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Hold it right there!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled pointing at the short woman. Floating and spinning at the end of the wand was a crystal that was a foggy white color, something the girls hadn't noticed before. "Stop whatever you're doing and return that, uh, crystal to that woman if you know what's good for you."

"It's a wish," a voice said. The Senshi and the small woman looked up and saw two new Senshi standing on the rooftop eaves of the buildings on either side of the alley. Unbeknownst to Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Makoto, the two new Senshi are Tori and Zabby.

Zabby stood holding a shining light blue trident. Her skirt was light blue, along with her round broach, while the bows on the front of her shirt and the back of her skirt were both white, matching the simple white heels on her feet. The charm on her tiara was a light blue topaz.

Tori, on the other hand, wore a yellow skirt and broach, matching her yellow Mary-Jane heels, while the bows of her outfit were both orange (or as she called them, tangerine). Her tiara gem was a yellow-orange citrine. Unlike Zabby, she held no weapon.

"Who are you?" Ami asked stepping forward.

"More Senshi?" Makoto asked.

Jade, however, laughed for a moment. "Just you two?"

"Uh, hello?" Usagi called. "Over here. We're here too... we were here first."

"It'll only take us two to take you down," Tori said.

"Not without your leader, I doubt," Jade said.

"Wanna bet?" Tori said. She held her right palm out and her left hand flat on her right shoulder. "Venus Love Beam!" A red, heart shaped beam shot at Jade who dodged it nimbly.

"That all you got?"

"Not even close," Tori said.

Behind the small woman, Zabby spun her trident over her head and yelled. "Neptune Ice Storm!" A blast of cold energy shot from the spinning trident at Jade. She held up her hands to block, and managed to avoid any serious injuries.

"Not enough," the short woman said with a cruel laugh. "Anyway, have fun with Ruckus!"

"Ruckus?" Usagi asked. "Who's Ruckus?"

"Uh, Eternal Sailor Moon," Minako said, pointing at the growing crystal wish. "I think that is."

The wish suddenly let out a shock of energy and in its place stood a creature with long arms and wasn't exactly connected at the joints. "Ruckus!"

"Okay, Senshi, lets take care of this," Usagi said.

"Right!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The three attacks all hit the creature, knocking it back and weakening it.

"My turn," Usagi said pulling out her latest rod. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The monster was unaffected. "Uh, why didn't it work?" Minako asked.

"Because it's not a person that needs to be restored," a voice said from behind the four Senshi of the present. They all turned around to see Neo-Sailor Moon, also known as Chibiusa.

"Chibi Moon?" Minako asked.

"You're not so Chibi anymore," Usagi said.

"I'm now known as Heavenly Super Sailor Moon," Chibiusa said. "And the Ruckus monster is a wish that needs to be restored." She pulled out a scepter and held it at an angle in front of her. "So, step back and let me handle this. Moon Heaven Wish Restoration!"

Golden rays flew from the scepter and circled the monster. As it began to disappear, it yelled one last time, "I wish!" before becoming a crystal wish again.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again!" Usagi said giving Chibiusa a big hug.

"Well, had to go where the enemy went," Chibiusa said. "Now, as for you two," she turned to Zabby and Tori who were about to flee the scene. "How dare you use my key to get here in the first place and what were you thinking leaving it behind?"

"It was all her!" Tori yelled loudly pointing at Zabby.

"Not true!" Zabby yelled back. "It was your idea."

"You know I never mean what I say!"

"You sounded like you really wanted to."

"For the shoes, not for the Senshiing."

Chibiusa shook her head. "Shut it." They stopped and looked at her.

"Hey," Minako said stepping forward and pointing at Tori. "I don't know who you think you are, but _I'm_ Sailor Venus."

"Wait," Ami said. "If you're from Chibiusa's time, would that mean that... you're her," she pointed at Minako, "daughter?"

Chibiusa threw her hand behind her head and laughed a bit. "Well... yeah, actually."

"Let's get to the temple before we go on with this conversation," Makoto said. "I have a feeling this might take a while and we probably don't want to do it where we can be overheard."

"Good idea..."

* * *

**End of Episode one. Hope you liked it. Give me any feedback so I can improve upon it in the next episode.**

**Also, if you like to RP, I have one. I've based it off this, so it has the same big bad (Pearl) and it's kind of going in the same direction. After Stars, senshi from the future. Most characters are still open and I'm looking for more people to join. I have a link to the forum on my profile page so come check it out!**


	2. Of the Future Doll of Wishes

**Just to let y'all know, this is going to take place in the general here and now. I know that Sailor Moon (at least the original) took place in the 90s, or there abouts. But, we're in 2015, and I don't want to rely on my memory of being a small child.  
**

* * *

Of the Future  
Doll of Wishes

"So, who exactly are you two," Rei asked Tori and Zabby when they had settled at the temple and greeted Chibiusa. Her eyes shifted between the two.

"I'm Tori and this is Zabby-Chan," Tori said smiling brightly, teeth shining. She definitely took after Minako in most aspects. The only fact that proved she wasn't just a clone were her green eyes.

"They're the new girls at our school," Makoto explained. She then added, "And, well..." she gestured to a not so happy Chibiusa.

"And they're my fellow Senshi with absolutely no discipline," Chibiusa said, yelling by the end. For a moment, the girls were reminded of when she had been transformed into Black Lady, as she was getting to the right age. Though her hair was longer than it had been, it still contain a lot of the volume it had when she was young. "And what exactly were you planning on doing for housing and stuff? I know people here... you don't."

"That's not true," Tori said.

"I know people and they know me at this time," Chibiusa amended herself. "You don't."

"We didn't actually think that far ahead," Zabby said. She bit her lip for a moment. "We were just so mad at Pearl..."

"Pearl?" Ami asked, leaning forward slightly.

"She's this horrible Genie," Tori said, using her arms to make a point. "Jade works for her."

"That would explain why she went for a wish," Makoto said.

"Okay, back up and tell us all about what's happening," Rei said.

Zabby and Tori turned to Chibiusa. "You know them," Tori said the Chibiusa.

Chibiusa sighed, and then took a breath before diving into the story. "Well, in a few years, I guess, you guys face off against Pearl for the first time in her memory, and you manage to trap her in a bottle and hide that. About a year or so ago in our time, her bottle was found at an excavation site. We didn't know what it was at the time, obviously, so we weren't bothered by it. But finding the bottle woke her, and I guess she stole the wish of one of the workers, which was enough for her to awaken Jade. A few months later, the bottle was stolen from the museum it was at, and Jade began stealing wish powers, but only small wishes usually, so the people were able to recover. But Pearl was building energy, awakening her army. Most recently, however, she stole a powerful wish from our friend and fellow Senshi, Suzuki..."

The other Senshi looked at one another. "Which planet?" Minako asked.

"Jupiter," Zabby said. "She is Swift Sailor Jupiter."

"In the future of 30th century Crystal Tokyo, I'm the leader of the Senshi," Chibiusa said. "Gentle Sailor Neptune is my second-in-command." She gestured to Zabby. "Warrior Mars is my best fighter, Clever Mercury is my strategist. Lovely Venus, Swift Jupiter, Goodness Pluto, and Sailor Gaia are the rest of the team."

"We all have girls at the same time?" Usagi asked.

"Not exactly," Zabby said. "Makoto is the first to have a kid, her son Mitsu-kun."

"He's our Tuxedo Kamen character," Chibiusa said. "Goes by Starlight Phantom."

"And is a total hottie," Tori said.

"Then Rei has her daughter," Zabby continued. "She's the oldest of the scouts by a year, Angi. Then Usagi, Minako, and my mother all have their daughters," Zabby continued.

"Wait, how does Michiru-san get pregnant?" Minako asked. Rei and Makoto both give her a glare.

"She is the surrogate mother for a friend of hers," Zabby said. "So it was a completely planned pregnancy. Michiru-mama and Haruka-mama were my godparents until mine died when I was still very little." She stopped for a moment, then continued. "Anyway, the next year, Makoto has her second child, her daughter Suzuki, and Setsuna has one wild night on her birthday, and was surprised two months later when the doctors told her she was pregnant. And finally, two years later, Ami has her daughter Asami-chan."

"Why do I wait so long?" Ami asked.

"It wasn't so much as waiting as it was trouble getting pregnant," Tori said. "You were almost getting ready to conceive by science, but then you got pregnant." Chibiusa hit her when Ami's face grew a little sad.

"But, we're happy to say that you have another little boy several years later," Chibiusa said.

"And Sailor Gaia?" Rei asked.

"Oh, Daichi-chan, no one really knows about her," Tori said. "She was found one day a few years ago, she's about fourteen now, but when she was found, it was during an attack, and she yelled and had this strong power. We figure she must some how have roots to the royal family of earth, like King Endymion. She does look like Endymion-sama a bit..."

"There are things about her that just don't feel right," Zabby said.

Chibiusa sighed. "I was a little surprised when I returned home after my Senshi training here and found out my parents had adopted a little girl. But, it's also kind of nice to have a younger sister."

"And Zabby, Angi, and Toki don't like Daichi-chan," Tori said. "I have no idea why not. She's perfectly fine."

"So..." Minako said. "Who do we all end up marrying?"

"Minako," Rei said. "They can't just tell us. And, if they could, I don't want to know."

"What about me," Minako said, stars in her blue eyes. She leaned forward toward her future daughter. "Tori-chan, who's your dad?"

Tori looked at her and shrugged. "I honestly don't know," she said. Minako seemed to deflate at the news. "He died really early in the fight against the Black Moon and I don't even remember him. I sometimes think he never existed, because he's never mentioned, there are no pictures... nada. All I know is that his grandmother was named Victoria."

"Oh, that's sad," Makoto said.

Tori shrugged. "I've learned to live with it."

"Um, there still is the matter of where we're going to put these three up," Artemis said.

"Well, Chibiusa's room is still free at my house," Usagi said.

"Don't you think your parents might be a little suspicious that she grew up several years in the span of months?" Luna questioned.

"Well, I think we could just get an apartment," Zabby said.

"With what money?" Rei asked.

"Well, that won't be a problem once we have jobs," Tori said.

"And how do you expect to pay for an apartment until then?" Rei asked, hands on her hips. Neither of them answered. "Man, you guys are just as bad as Usagi."

"How about they stay here?" Diana asked drawing in all the attention. "Or, until they have enough money for an apartment." Chibiusa, Tori, and Zabby all turned to look at Rei.

"As long as they work for the keep," Rei said with a sigh.

"They'll have trouble coming up with that kind of money if they're going to be at school and fighting Pearl," Ami said. "I mean, they can only put in a certain number of hours a week."

"Then how about we all get jobs?" Makoto said. "We can each put in money for their apartment, and then we have a new place to discuss Senshi business without having to keep our voices lowered or worry about Rei's grandfather coming in."

"Hey, I don't have time to work between school and being here at the temple," Rei said. "And Grandpa is still refusing to pay me for my work here."

"Well, the rest of us can spare some time," Ami said.

"But, when will I have time to spend with Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, her eyes widening.

"Oh, you can cut back on your video games and manga," Luna said. "And a job could teach you a little more responsibility. Something you could really benefit from."

The next day, all of the girls went out and got multiple job applications. Makoto was applying at restaurants and bakeries that needed cooks. Ami, while opening a small private tutoring business, was also applying at bookstores and computer stores. Minako applied at all the top fashion stores. Chibiusa was looking for jobs at all the theaters, movie and stage, where she could usher or serve concessions, but also get a few privileges, such as free movies or shows. Zabby was determined to get a job waitressing at the girls' favorite restaurant (apparently where her parents had met). Finally, with Tori and Usagi, they all agreed that it would be best if they applied to any and all jobs they could find.

"Hey, Mama, check this out," Shingo called through the house when he walked into the dining room to see Usagi bent over paper and scribbling away. "I think Usagi is doing her homework."

"Really?" Mama came into the room, shocked. Then she spotted Luna on the table. "Usagi, what did I tell you about letting Luna on the table?" She picked up the cat, and looked down at what Usagi was doing. "Job applications? Shouldn't you do your homework a little more often before you get a job?"

"Are you going to raise my allowance?" Usagi asked.

"Why would I do that?" Mama asked with a little chuckle.

"Then I need a job," Usagi said.

"For what reason do you need so much money?" Shingo asked.

"Oh, buzz off," Usagi said. "Anyway, I've got all these to drop off."

"I can't wait until they all turn you down," Shingo said laughing.

"Oh, you are such a baka," Usagi said through gritted teeth as Shingo left the room.

* * *

"It was a good idea to all come here after dropping off applications," Ami said settling down into a seat.

"Yeah," Makoto said. "Who would have thought that filling those out could be so tiring?"

"Yeah, I'm starved," Chibiusa said.

"Well then, what can I get you all?" Zabby asked approaching. She had on pink apron over her light blue dress. She pulled out a pen and a pad of paper.

"You got a job already?" Minako asked.

"I just dropped down a name and was hired in an instant," Zabby said. She smiled, pen still posed to take their orders.

"Whose name did you drop?" Makoto asked tilting her head a bit.

"The previous owner's name," Zabby said still smiling.

"How did you know him?" Artemis asked sticking his head up.

"I... uh..."

"Must have used this," Tori said pulling out a yellow phone with the sign of Venus on the cover in orange.

"What's that?" Ami asked.

"It's the latest in Senshi technology," Tori said. "How do you think I got this awesome outfit? I took a picture of it with the phone, and then pressed the dress me button, and top of fashion, low in cost."

"What else can it do?" Ami asked, interested.

"It can read moments of thoughts," Chibiusa said, pulling out her own Senshi phone, pink with a crescent moon on it. "Which is probably how Zabby knew the name. Project messages. It can be used just like a cell phone. PDA. "

"And it's a killer fashion accessory," Tori said.

"And where can we get our own?" Minako asked, smiling.

"Ask Ami-chan," Chibiusa said. "She's the one that made them... with Asami-chan's help."

* * *

Rei was jogging to get to the diner as she was running a little late. "Sorry, excuse me, pardon me." However, she suddenly stopped when she spotted a little girl in clothes not much more than grey rags and holding onto the a literal rag doll. She was pressed up against a large window, staring inside with her eyes wide, looking at a very delicate porcelain doll in the window wearing a beautiful dress, and with exquisitely styled locks of hair. The small girl stared with such awe at the doll that Rei was touched. She, herself, would have loved such a doll when she had been the girl's age, but dolls were silly and a waste of time and money, according to her father. Even now, at age sixteen, Rei looked back and wished that she would have had at least one doll when she was young.

Rei reached her hand into her purse and looked at the small amount of money she had. It wasn't nearly enough for such a beautiful doll, but the little girl's rag doll was so old and beaten up that Rei knew that her money could certainly buy the girl something new, and a bit more appropriate to play with than the one in the window.

"Hey," Rei said approaching the little girl. "Just looking?"

"Yeah," the girl said. "It's so pretty, I wish I could have one." She kept her eyes glued to the doll.

"Where are your parents?" Rei asked.

"I don't know," she said shaking her head and finally turning to look at Rei. "They left me here, but they'll pick me up when the sun begins to go down."

Rei frowned slightly at the thought that she was left alone. "You know, I bet if you went in there, the owner would let you look at the dolls even closer."

"You think?" she asked. She looked at the doll in the window again. "I wish I could have a doll like that."

Walking by, a short woman stopped and smirked. She's had a green hat on over her black bob cut and was wearing a green skirt suit. "Well, you're in luck, little girl," she said, getting the attention of the little girl and Rei. "I happen to know of a shop that is looking to give away an even more beautiful doll to someone just like you."

"Really?" the girl's eyes lit up.

"Absolutely," the woman said. "Just... follow me."

"Wait," Rei stopped the girl. "Who are you?" Rei asked the short woman.

"I'm not the one trying to stop the precious child from having her wish granted," the woman said, her hands taking the girl's shoulders.

"You should stay right here, where you parents can find you," Rei said. "They could come and not find you."

"Oh, but it will only take a moment," the woman said.

Rei's phone buzzed and she knew her friends were calling her. She looked at the girl. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Good riddance," the woman mumbled.

As Rei walked away, she noticed that the little girl followed the woman.

However, when they turned into an alley, Rei couldn't ignore the gut instinct that told her that something was very wrong. She ran back and into the alley, and gasped, seeing the woman was Jade, and was pulling a crystal wish from the girl's body.

She quickly notified the other girls what was happening, and then pulled out her transformation pen. "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" Just like every other time Rei had transformed, she felt the power enter her and allowed it to take over her.

"Hold it right there. I am Sailor Mars, the Sailor Senshi of fire and passion. It is unacceptable for you to take advantage of a young girl and steal her wish. In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you."

Jade laughed. "It's a powerless wish anyway. But, you can have it." She tossed it at Rei and yelled, "Ruckus, be born!"

Like the last wish that Jade had attempted to steal, the wish turned into a monster called Ruckus. This time, however, it was in the form of a giant baby doll.

"Mama!" it said turning to Rei. "Feed me."

Rei sweat-dropped as Jade spun and disappeared in a wisp of green smoke. "This is supposed to threaten me?"

Suddenly, it charged at her, smiling with perfectly polished and aligned, yet sharp and pointy teeth. "Feed Me!" It slammed her into a wall and attempted to take a bite out of her. Rei managed to hold it back just barely by holding her feet at its chest and it was just too short to bite her. "Feed me! Feed me!"

"Get off me!" Rei yelled.

"Mama!" it cried again, this time, however, its head did a full three sixty turn.

"That's totally wrong!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain," Minako's voice called off, and her love chain wrapped around the doll, enabling Minako to pull it off Rei.

"Mars, are you okay?" Ami asked. She, along with Minako, Makoto, Usagi, and Chibiusa had appeared.

"I will be," Rei said as she pushed herself to her feet again. "As soon as I teach this overgrown baby a lesson." Her hands were clenched tightly. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

Her attack hit the Ruckus monster square on the head. The force caused its head to crack and the monster fell to the ground.

"Mama!" it yelled. Then, it opened its mouth and let out a horribly loud and high pitched whine. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The Senshi all covered their ears, trying to block out the sound.

"Its so loud!" Makoto yelled.

"What!" Minako cried, having seen Makoto's mouth move, but having been unable to hear what she said.

"It's almost as bad as Usagi's whining," Chibiusa said.

"What!" Usagi, having somehow deciphered Chibiusa's words, clenched her fists in anger and yelled at her future daughter. "Why you little..."

"Do something, Sailor Moon!" Luna yelled, covering her ears with her paws.

"Oh... right, on it," Usagi said. She ran at the monster, spun, and then kicked it, her foot connecting with its head. "Sailor Kick!"

It stopped the whining, but it didn't knock Ruckus down. Instead, the head just spun around about eight times before it stopped, still facing backwards. It slowly spun its head back forward, then pounced on Usagi yelling, "Feed Me!" again.

"Oh, that was not normal," Makoto said.

"Everyone, at once," Minako said. "We have to weaken it. Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

This knocked the monster off Sailor Moon, and Heavenly Sailor Moon stepped up again with her scepter. "Moon Heaven Wish Restoration!"

As the monster was engulfed in the golden beams, it yelled "I wish!" before retreating back into the crystal.

Once the girl was checked over and standing admiring the doll in the window again, the girls all just looked at her, all feeling bad for her.

"That rag doll just won't do," Minako said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few yen.

"You're right," Makoto said. She pulled out some as well.

"Well, I guess I can add some money," Ami said. "After all, I have two students I'm tutoring tomorrow alone, so I'll have more cash in no time."

Chibiusa pulled out a few too. "Mamo-chan gave a few to me to hold me over, but if I pull a little extra weight at the temple, Grandpa won't be mad if I eat all my meals there."

"Come on, Usagi," Rei said, holding the money she had, ready to go and buy the girl a doll. "Pony up a little cash why don't you."

Usagi sighed and pulled out the little bit of money she had left over from her week of video games and pigging out. "Here you go." They all gave Rei the money.

Rei approached the girl. "Hey, since I know that you want a new doll so much, my friends and I all pitched in a little money so we can buy you one. How about we go in and you can pick one out."

"Really?" the girl asked.

"Definitely," Rei said. She opened the door for the girl, and followed once the girl was in the store.

* * *

**Okay, I know I used the phones straight out of PGSM, but thus the using aspects from all the different versions.**


End file.
